The reactogenicity, immunogenicity, and HID 50 of live influenza A/Duenedin/83/(HlNl) CR 64 vaccine virus will be evaluated in a placebo-controlled study in healthy young adults having little or no detectable serum antibody. Signs and symptoms, virus shedding and antibody responses in serum and nasal secretion will be assessed following vaccination.